


In This Together

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [11]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rei being Rei, aira being a giant nerd, hand holding, implied shukuro and shuzumi, the kohaiiro trio just being good boys and the graduates love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Kohaku hadn't wanted to keep Double Face a secret from his boyfriends but he had to keep it a secret from everybody.He fully accepts his 'punishment' as Aira and Hiiro bombard him with compliments and love.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Oukawa Kohaku, Amagi Hiiro/Oukawa Kohaku/Shiratori Aira, Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira, Oukawa Kohaku/Shiratori Aira
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic and I've finally let them kiss! The others were so angst filled that it never felt like the right time so I'm glad the trio can finally have a moment to be soft. I also just had to write something related to double face before the event drops later today.

“Ah! I can’t believe you kept it a secret from us!”

“Sorry, not like I could say anythin’. I guess they wanted the reveal ta be really big.” 

The trio of new idols were laid out on Aira’s bed. The first year had his dorm to himself right now. Tenshoiun was likely working on important ES things and Aira thought he heard Sakuma mention something about working with Akatsuki today. It meant they got his dorm to themselves. He was scrolling through the chat forums to see what everyone was saying about his boyfriend’s recently revealed second unit. He was laid on his stomach phone in hand while further down on the bed Hiiro and Kohaku were leaned on the wall. The two sat next to each other so that Kohaku could show Hiiro a video he had taken during practice. It was Rinne fooling around but Hiiro loved seeing all of the videos that Kohaku took of their unit practice. 

“Ahhhh everyone is talking about the mature and handsome Madara-san and the devilishly cute Oukawa-kun.” Aira felt a mix of envy, pride, and jealousy. Kohaku deserved all the praise. He was amazing in the music video and the magazine spread and it was nice to see him really shine and stand his own with such a veteran idol. However, he also pouted at the idea of all the fangirls and boys trying to get their mitts on his boyfriend. There was also the small part of him that he pushed deep inside that wished he could be praised like this. They were all idols and would each get their own chances to shine. Aira didn't want his envy to over shadow his pride. 

Pushing his phone away Aira threw himself at the red and pink duo. “I want the devilishly cute Kohakuchhi!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around both of them in order to properly hug them even as he pressed his face into Kohaku's shoulder. 

"Oi! Rabu-han!" He chided even as Hiiro started laughing at the affection. The movement had caused Kohaku to drop his own phone to the bed. Kohaku tried to wiggle away but that only enticed Hiiro to also wrap his arms around the younger man, effectively trapping him between his two boyfriend's. The pinkette grumbled but let himself relax again. 

  
  
Hiiro laughed again at the vain attempt of Kohaku to get away. Even if Kohaku was stronger than he looked he was still no match for Hiiro who trained regularly even before joining the martial arts club. “Aira is being clingy today. I think he’s being the cute one.” the red head remarked and poked the blonde’s cheek once Kohaku made it clear he wasn't gonna wiggle away. The weight on Hiiro's side let him know Kohaku was content to stay put. 

“Honestly. The two of ya are so childish.” Even though he was the youngest of the three of them Kohaku liked to think he was mature and acted older than he was. Sometimes he felt like he was babysitting instead of being on a date. 

“Oh! Kohakuchhi can be childish too.” Aira aired his protest as he tried to get a better angle. Pulling his face back in order to look Kohaku directly in the eyes, his face carrying a faint blush on his cheeks. “Like when you get excited over something and your eyes get all bright and--” 

  
  
“H-Hey, stop, now yer just tryin’ ta embarrass me!” Kohaku interrupted, turning his face away from Aira’s sincere gaze only to be met by Hiiro who was also smiling fondly. They were totally ganging up on him and it made him scowl. 

“Hm, I think Aira and Kohaku both have mature and childish traits. I think both are cute. When all the Double Face stuff was announced Aira got really excited and pre ordered everything right away." he laughed, casually outing the small blonde for being a huge fan. 

“Ah! Hiiro-kun! Y-You make me sound obsessive!" Aira whined, moving so that he was laying on Kohaku's chest. Hiiro still had one arm wrapped around Kohaku's waist and now with Aira settled into Kohaku's lap the boy loosey wrapped his arms around Aira. 

“If nothin’ else Hiiro-han remains as honest as ever.” Kohaku sighed, relaxing further in the warm cuddle of their three bodies. 

Hiiro laughed at that part before placing a kiss on Kohaku’s head. “It’s nice. Having two partners who are cute and mature and smart. I still sometimes don’t understand stuff but you’re both patient with me. Thank you.” 

“Don’t you start getting sentimental!” Aira ordered, almost using this as an excuse to put his hand up to Hiiro's lap stopping the nonsense coming from his mouth. Kohaku took it a step further and kissed the hand that was over Hiiro's lips. 

"We don' like it when you talk down on yaself." he interjected, pulling back to find both the redhead and the blonde blushing. Aira retracted his hand, rubbing at the spot where Kohaku had kissed. Kohaku couldn't help but muse that if Aira wanted a real kiss he just had to say so. Ah but it seemed Hiiro wanted one too. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Hiiro laughed again, apologizing for getting ‘sentimental’ as Aira called it and for belittling himself in front of people who cared about him a great deal. The eldest boy leaned over to catch Kohaku's lips. The kiss started out soft and sweet but after a few more pecks Kohaku was opening his mouth and the grip on his waist got tighter. They likely would have kept making out if not for the cough emitted from Aira. 

Hiiro pulled back leaving Kohaku to blush furiously and make a gesture of brushing his hair out of his face to regain some composure. "While watching you too is great and all I'd like to be included." Aira huffed but his anger was short lived as Hiiro took the invitation to start kissing Aira. Kohaku was grateful for the reprieve to get some sense of composure but watching Hiiro and Aira making out was, well, kinds hot. 

Kohaku absentmindedly run his fingers lightly over Aira's waist, drawing little circles on the exposed skin, just a little hint of flesh. The young man chuckled when Aira let out a breathy gasp and pulled back from Hiiro to glare at Kohaku. Now it was his turn to kiss Aira. Hiiro running his fingers with Kohaku's hair and placing soft kisses on his neck while the two first years melted into each other's tongues. It may have been a few minutes or a whole hour spent like this. Things getting heated until the unlatching of a door startled the trio out of their kissed induced haze. 

Aira quickly untangled himself from Kohaku's arms, which had stilled in the movement of panic, and threw himself back at his phone. Kohaku looked around wildly for his own before Hiiro tossed it at him and he managed to get the video playing again just as Aira’s roommate Sakuma Rei walked in with Hasumi Keito and Madara Mikejima of all people. Each of the younger boys had lingering blushes on their faces and their clothes were more than a little crumbled but hopefully the elder trio wouldn't notice any of this. Thankfully that seemed the case. 

“Oh, Shiratori-kun I didn’t realize you had friends over. Fufu, it’s so nice to see the young people enjoying themselves on days off.” Rei remarked as he placed his jacket on his bed before sitting down to take off his shoes. 

“Ah~ Kohaku-san~” Mikejima separated himself from the other graduates to beeline for Kohaku who was quick to stand and hop off of Aira’s bed to avoid the crushing bear hug that was directed his way. “So cruel to your mama, Kohaku-san must be rebelling. Rinne-san said he was a troublesome boy.” 

“I’m not havein’ a rebellious phase! I just don’ like ya giants gettin’ all over me!” The pinkette huffed while standing behind Aira’s desk chair in case he needed to use it to throw at Mikejima and avoid his death grip. Leaving Hiiro's warm side had sucked but it was bad enough having to deal with Rinne being touchy feely during practice without adding Madara to the mix and all of his 'mama' stuff. "Mama-han needs ta learn personal space." he asserted. 

“Madara please, we’re supposed to be discussing work. Please don’t harass your new unit mate or he might run off like the others.” Keito’s scaling remark came and Kohaku was grateful for the distraction cause it meant the giant man turned to look at Keito. 

“You need to be more gentle when handling children.” Rei added with a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Um, if you guys need the room to work we can go to the cafeteria. I think Shiina-san is working today and can make us something nice.” Aira was grateful none of their seniors noticed or said anything about their flushed expressions. 

“That’s not necessary. You live here, too.” Keito said before Rei could say anything but Aira and Hiiro were already getting off his bed to meet up with Kohaku, each of them grabbing one of his hands. Partly so they can walk together and partly to calm down his fight or flight response. 

“But Niki makes really yummy hamburger steak! I’m sure if my brother is there we can even eat for free. We’ll be going now.” Each of the Alkaloid members offering a wave while Kohaku glared at his Double Face teammate before they were out the door. 

As soon as they left Rei started chuckling, holding his sides. “I can’t believe I accidentally just blocked poor Shiratori-kun’s advances.”

Keito smacked him lightly on the arm with the folder he was carrying. “Don’t say that. While it’s not an explicit rule in the dorms it should go without saying that I don’t want to think about anyone having intimate affairs under my watch.” 

“Oh?” This time it was Mama who was grinning from ear to ear. “You say that and yet you put Itsuki-san, Sena-san, and Kiryuu-san all in a room together.” 

“T-That was just a favor for a close friend!” Keito quickly tried to defend himself, despite everyone in this room knowing the three roommates all had been dating since last year. Whatever else Keito tried to say was drowned out by Mikejima and Rei teasing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I'm getting more active on twitter so if yall want you can come follow me @mint00374155. Watch me scream about double face in real time lol


End file.
